Fire and Ice
by DA Whisper
Summary: Andreson is injured in the line of duty that changes everything. Rated for adult content.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Dredd or anything but I did write this story. Its my First " Dredd" Fic. Be nice!

Fire & Ice

Almost dazed but not quit confused, Staring at a bright white ceiling. She blinked a few times adjusting her eye's to the almost blinding light She could hear a faint beeping sound. It was getting annoying. Made worse by this dripping sound like some one left the sink facet on just a little. Drip Drip Drip. UGH! Turning her head to find the source of the annoying sound She seen him. Sitting in a chair leaned forward. Staring. She couldn't see his eye's but She knew he was looking straight at Her. He's always looking at Her. She can sense some of his emotions. Its not like peeking in. She can't control what emotions She feels from other people. Its like water it just flows freely until you come across a dam. He was angry. But behind his anger was relief. And just beyond that something else but she couldn't make out the emotion. He was blocking her from it. Burying it under all his anger and pain.

She couldn't hear the dripping or beeping sound any more. All she heard was her heart beat and his breathing. It was like it filled the room.

Before his mouth was tense in a tight line. Worry maybe? But now it was turned down in a frown.

He sat straight up crossing his arms in front of his chest, His shoulders and biceps pulled tight in his leather jacket.

She swallowed.

" What happened?"

She moved to sit up but was over come by a fierce shock of pain. It came from three sides suggesting she had multiple wounds. She gasped. It was like the air had been ripped from her lungs.

An instant went by and she could feel his one hand pushing her shoulder down and his other on her stomach pressing down gently.

His hands were bare. Free from the thick leather gloves he wore. Physical contact increases the psychic power. If she hadn't been in so much pain she might have taken advantage of that but all she could see was white with black spots floating around her. All she felt was pain and fear both hers and his.

A few moments went by and she was able to let out the air she'd been holding in her lungs. She was afraid if she breathed it would cause more pain.

The spots started to fade away and she found his mouth again. It was in a tight line. All signs of anger gone. She could see the vain in his neck it was pulsating so fast. His heart was racing. She could feel Anxiety and Fear. It swirled around her. He cared about her. It also confused the hell out of her.

His hands still on her soft, gentle. Something she didn't think Judge Dredd capable of doing.

He hadn't spoken yet. But she could think more clearly now. She didn't need him to speak to know what he was thinking. She didn't mean to pry into his mind but with him touching her it just kinda happened.

She could see the way he saw her. How she looked to him. She felt this tugging pain coming from his chest. Like he wanted something but he was denying himself what ever it was. He was fighting some urge.

" I'm okay." She gave a weak smile and his mouth turned down again.

He lifted his hand's from her and pulled his gloves back on. He didn't move from where he was standing. Hovering over her.

" They set off a bomb before you had the chance to get a feel for what was going on." He paused his lips tight with anger again.

" You were ahead of me. You took the blunt of the blast. You suffered three broken ribs one on your left two on your right. You broke your right hip. You were out before you hit the wall behind us."

She got a flash of his memory. Her cross blocking the wall as she hit it. Her body falling limp face down next to him. The panic he felt as he reached out. She could see his hand pushing her hair out of her face. Checking her pulse. A sense of loss , pain and relief.

" They got away?"

" Yes " his answer short but she could tell even without her gift that he was livid about it.

" Sorry" She should have seen that coming. That should have been easy to catch. Every last one of them they were right behind were thinking it. " _Get out before it goes off _"

This was her fault. And guilt washed over her noticing the color of his neck. It wasn't the normal tan and healthy looking color it was a deep purple and dark blue color. Sickly looking.

Without thinking she reached out grasping his forearm gently.

" You okay?"

His body tensed at her unexpected touch. But he didn't flinch away. Worried he'd startle her and cause her more pain.

He was fine other than a broken collar bone he sustained when he hit the metal wall behind them when the blast hit them.

" Yeah. Just a break to the collar bone. I'll be fine "

She just nodded suddenly exhausted. Fighting to keep her eye's open.

She felt his hand brush her bangs out of her eye and trace from her temple to her chin before his hand disappeared. She forced her eye's to open and caught him sitting back down. Leaning forward towards her and resting his chin on his hands. Waiting.

The last thing she saw was his mouth turn into a tight line again.

When She came to again Dredd was gone. She didn't deny the fact that she was disappointed. But it gave her a chance to sort something out.

Ever since PeachTree they've been partnered up. Not to say Dredd was happy about it either. He fought it briefly.

He was the best Judge the Captain had. Strong fast and Smart. He was dedicated Loyal.

She was the weapon the Captain wanted to keep secret. So working together made sense.

They spent every twelve to twenty hour shift's together. They were always in some kind of life or death situation. High stress work environment.

As partners they became very close. PeachTree formed a bond and they grew off of that.

As close as they were as partners he still held her at arms length. Some times further.

There had only been two times in the last year and a half they've been working together had he shown any kind of outward affection.

Once at Peachtree when she'd been shot. It pissed him off and he killed MaMa by giving her a dose of slo-mo and throwing her through a window.

He Carried her to the elevator gentle not to bounce her around to much. Her head fit perfectly in the crease between his neck and shoulder. She felt his grip tighten when she gasped a little when he pushed the elevator button. The way he tilted his head towards hers when she hugged his neck just a bit tighter pulling her self closer to him trying to limit the pain she was in. He was gentle with her as he field dressed her wound. And gave her a dose of pain medication. It made her foggy. She didn't like it.

But that was it until she almost got blown up and saw Dredds memory of his reaction to what happened to her. She knew he cared about her. She'd get a glimpse of something every once and awhile. And notice him staring at her. Some times she'd sense affection or pride almost. But this time she felt something stronger than affection. The pain he felt the loss he felt was to much for simple affection.

It mirrored how she felt about him. She knew she had strong feelings for him. Much stronger than just a partners bond. It was almost love though she wouldn't admit it. Not even to herself.

But now she knew he felt something stronger to and she needed to work it out in her head.

Should she try and act on her feeling's and risk him pushing her all the way away or just ignore the fact that she might be inlove with him. That he might love her back. That maybe they could be together.

She covered her eyes with her hand and shook her head back and forth. Tear's welling up in her eyes.

Her ribs started to ache. Making her breath catch.

She brought her other hand up and covered her other hand and began to cry.

She was exhausted and in pain and emotionally overwhelmed.

She felt stupid and weak but she couldn't help it.

She felt a wave of worry and knew she wasn't alone any more. She turned her face away towards the wall. Hiding her face.

She heard heavy foot falls they stopped next to the bed.

" Do you need a medic?" There was worry in his voice. She liked that.

She cleared her throat quietly.

" No. I'm fine. "

" Alright " he moved to the chair and sat down.

She laid there for a few minutes listening to him breath. She wasn't getting any vibes from him.

She started to get frustrated then. Why was he still here? How Long had she been here anyways and how much of it did he spend sitting there staring at her?

" Dredd?" She didn't turn to face him she laid there staring at the wheel on a chair.

" Anderson? "

She felt the change in his mood. The vibe she got was that of worry.

" How long have I been here? "

" Two day's "

She shrugged her shoulders then winched as her ribs protested.

" How long have you been here?"

There was a pause in his response.

" Two day's minus a couple hours "

" Oh. Thank you. But you should go home and get some sleep. "

She could hear him straighten up his leather jacket giving it away.

" I should yeah"

Her heart sank at the idea of him leaving. And she could feel his hesitation. She could tell he didn't want to leave but he suddenly felt like he needed to.

But before he could say anything a medic walked in.

" Judge Anderson Good news you can leave when ever feel up to it." He handed her a bag and a folder.

" Your breaks were clean and your blood work was good. As long as you stay off your feet until your hip hills up a bit you should be fine. "

" Feel free to stick around if you don't feel up to leaving just yet. "

She raised her hand to silence the medic.

" No I'm going home. " She slowly raised herself onto her elbows and felt the anxiety from Dredd as she whined to herself.

She huffed. Who was she kidding? She could hardly sit up. How was she gonna get herself home?

The medic nodded in a sarcastic kind of way and walked out of the room.

She snorted " Smartass "

Dredd smirked and she gave a weak smile as she continued to sit up.

Winching every other inch she moved.

He moved to her side and placed his hand between her shoulder blades and helped her sit straight. Her hip was screaming in protest so she reached over and hit the key to give her another dose of pain medication. The room started to fog over and she swayed a bit as the medication reached her brain.

Dredd supported her so she could adjust. His arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him. His scent assaulted her nose. Some kind of aftershave maybe? It smelled amazing to her and she signed.

" You smell..great. "

She got a strange vibe from him. But she forgot about it as soon as she realized she'd said that out loud.

She sighed and pulled away from him. She grabbed the blanket and uncovered her legs.

They were bare and she felt Dredd tense up and shift away from her but he never took his hands off of her.

She froze for a second when she felt a wave of attraction coming from Dredd. He liked what he saw and it made him uncomfortable. She dropped the blanket and Looked at Dredd.

" I'm going to need your help. If you don't mind "

He cleared his throat and nodded.

" Do you need help getting home?"

She wanted to tell him No she could handle it on her own. But the truth was she couldn't and she didn't really have any one else to call. If he wasn't already there she might have called him anyways.

" Yeah. I don't really have any one else to ask " He moved away from her out the door. She suddenly felt very alone. The room got a little colder and her head started to spin.

But he came back in a minute later with a wheel chair and another medic followed behind him.

Dredd moved to the other side of the bed and put his hand under her knees and the other around her waist. The medic followed suit and Dredd frowned when the medic's hand grazed the sensitive skin behind the knee a second longer than he should have.

She smirked when she felt a twinge of jealousy coming from Dredd.

They lifted her up and put her in the wheel chair. Her backpack Dredd had gotten from her locker hung from his shoulder as he wheeled her to his bike.

He frowned at his bike. How was she going to ride with a broken hip?

He came to a stop next to it and she looked up. Thinking the same thing he had just a few seconds ago. He smiled.

Reaching down her lifted her up she gasped but nodded and he kept moving.

He stood next to his bike and pulled her tight against his chest and lifted his left leg over his bike and sat down holding her in his lap both legs resting next to his right leg.

" Hold on."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face in his chest.

The bike fired up and he rolled it out of its parking spot and started for her apartment.

He got her into her bed and she curled in on herself. She was in a lot of pain.

He tore the bag open and pulled out a box set of needles.

He pulled her shirt up a little and pressed the needle to her skin and pressed the button releasing the medication He caressed the red mark the needle left softly before pulling her shirt back down. A few minutes later she relaxed a little and she rolled her head facing him.

She felt like he was going to walk away and she didn't want him to. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted him to lay down with her to take off that stupid helmet so she could look him in the eye's and then she could go to sleep and he could leave if he wanted to.

He stared back at her. He was struggling with something but she didn't look in his mind for the answer. She wasn't going to intrude like that so she waited.

He shifted from one foot to the other once before taking a step back and She called out.

" Stay?" She didn't mean to say the word but she was glad she had. He stopped and looked back at her. His jaw tense his mouth in a hard line. A minute or so goes by and he looks at her bedroom door then back at her. He shifts his body weight and then moves back towards her.

He sat down on the edge of her bed faced the wall. His back straight, he pulled his gloves off.

A rush of heat floods her body. She felt silly thinking anything would actually happen not with him being Him and her current state.

But she couldn't help it.

" Can you help me straighten out a little this is starting to hurt."

He turned his body towards her and crawled to the side of the bed she was on and gently straightened her legs out. They were bare and silky smooth under his bare hands.

They were cream colored and it took everything he had to let them go when he was done.

His body started to react and he shifted sitting down next to her leaning on the bed frame.

His right leg bent to cover his groan area. He was a man after all. He had urges just like any other human he just choose to ignore them.

But It was very hard to deny what she woke up inside him.

He just wanted to groan and smack himself but he just sat there.

He turned one of the dim lights off and covered her up and waited for her to fall asleep.

But after a a little while he realized she was still awake.

He shifted. He wanted to take his helmet off. He'd had it on for almost three days now aside from the shower he took yesterday.

" You okay? " His voice was barely above a whisper.

" Yeah... You can go home now. I shouldn't keep you here. Im sure your really tired. Thank you for taking care of me. " she reached over and rested her hand on top of his that was resting on his knee cap.

She gripped it for a second and then let his hand go and brought it back to where it was before.

He didn't make a move to leave and she tried to close him off to her so she couldn't feel the disappointment when he decides to leave.

She held her eye's shut tight as she felt him shift. He was leaving. Tears started to well up under her closed lids. Grateful he'd turned the light off so it was to dim for him to see her.

But then she heard the familiar sound of boots being undone. The buckles snapping open. He slid his foot out and the boot being set down on the floor beside the bed and then the other.

Her heart began to race. It took all of her control not to breath heavy and alert him to her reaction to him taking off his gear.

She heard the zipper to his vest the sound the leather made as he pulled it off his shoulders. And then she heard something heavy being put down aswell. It was his helmet.

She could barely breath. Her ribs were on fire. But she refused to show him she was in pain that it was because her body was reacting to him nearly naked next to her with out his helmet.

He pulled his lower body back onto the bed and pulled the blanket over himself and laid flat on his back his hands behind his head staring at the gray ceiling above him.

While she was next to him turning blue.

She started to let the air she's been holding out in little gasps and she hoped he didn't hear it but he had. He shifted his body towards her and leaned over her.

" Are you ok?"

She gave a weak laugh.

" yeah Im Okay"

" Do you need another dose?" He sat up reaching for the box of needles.

" okay... I guess." She was in pain but she didn't want to be drugged up with Dredd laying in bed next to her.

She felt him pull the blanket down and him pull her shirt up. His bare arm brushed her side and she shivered.

Then she felt the sting of the needle as it bit into her skin.

Mood killer.

He replaced the needle back in the box and put it back on the stand next to the bed. He went to pull her shirt down at the same time she was and their hands came together for a brief moment. He pulled back first. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it back over her.

Returning to his laying down position.

Her head was swirling again as the medicine reached her head and all she wanted to do was roll on her side and cuddle up to him. The idea made her warm but she knew he would react badly. He'd pull away and maybe leave so she settled for him being a few inches from her.

She did how ever manage to roll onto her left side a little facing him. She peeked through her lashes at him. He was stiff his eyes focused on the ceiling. She wanted to reach out and see what he was thinking but she didn't. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and noticed her looking at him so he rolled his head and faced her.

He stared at her like he was thinking about something really hard.

" What are you thinking?" Her voice was tired.

" What not reading my mind?" He'd meant it as a joke but his voice was rougher than he'd meant. He was tired and stressed laying in bed next her.

" I never peek in your head. Not unless I half to anyways. I don't want to invade your personal space. My guess would be as good as the next guy " She was kind of hurt that he would think she was snooping around in his mind for answers she shouldn't have until he speaks them.

" Your thoughts are safe around me. I'd never do that " She started to ramble.

" I was wondering what you were thinking about "

She stopped talking. Silence fell between them for a while.

" If I were being honest i'd tell you that I cant stop thinking about what's going on in your head"

And the Silence stretched on forever. She started dozing.

" I don't know what to say"

"hmmm? " she was groggy from the pain killers and being so tired. She couldn't even get her eye's to open.

He could tell she was well on her way to lights out. He was almost sad by that fact. He wanted to tell her he cared for her to let his body react the way it wanted to. To reach over and brush her hair from her face. Something he always loved doing but rarely did.

Or to kiss her lips when he caught her staring at his. Which she did often.

He wanted to find out how soft the rest of her body was. To follow every curve of her body. To feel the way her body felt under his. The way it felt between her smooth legs To see her eye's when he makes her climax. He wanted to hear her cry out in pleasure instead of pain.

He was so deep in thought that he jumped when he heard her cry alittle. He rolled over propping himself up on his elbow and looked at her. She was still fast asleep.

A small smile on her face. It was fading. And Her body twitched. She cringed in pain. But then relaxed.

He just kept watching her. Her chest rising and falling gently. Her shirt was thin and he could see the outline of her breasts. His eyes hovered there. They looked small but plump. His pants started to get tighter as he started thinking about all the things he wanted to do but knew he wouldn't be able to. He was torturing himself and he knew it.

She moved a little her bangs falling into her eye's.

He was just starting to imagine what she tasted like when she whimpered. Her hand sliding down her side. Slipping her hand into her shorts below her pantie line. He almost died from shock as he watched. She must be sensing or peeking into his mind in her sleep. She was dream snooping. And she was seeing his fantasies.

She frowned and pulled her hand free of her shorts and brought it back to her chest. He watched.

Then another idea struck him.

He started to think about them being together. He knew she would respond sexually she just proved that one and he smirked. Please with himself.

Now he could see how she'd react if they were to go further than this internal battle their both having about what they are to each other.

He knew to most people he was cold and distant. He was all about the job. He had no out side life like most of the others and he had no relationships to speak of. He wasn't a virgin by ay means and very good in bed but those encounters were one night stands. Not whore's just two people getting together.

He thought about the best way to open up to her. To tell her that she makes him feel human again. That she's the reason he cant sleep at night when he does go home instead of the nightmares about the deep end. That she's the only person he trusts. The only person he cares about. That he'd trade places with her right now if he could. He'd give anything to take her pain away.

At first she looked confused and he almost stopped. But as he went on her face relaxed. She smiled when he thought about telling her she keeps him awake at night and then she frowned a little. He could see her eyes twitching and rolling like she was trying to keep up with a fast light.

His thoughts trailed off to what they would look like together. He hadn't thought about covering his face or blurring it. He kind of wanted to see how she'd react to that. He was bracing himself.

Her mouth twitched. His jaw was square and full bottom lip he had a roman nose his eyebrows were dark and made his hazel-green eyes look intense. His skin was tan and fairly scare free. He had one long scare near the hair line on the left side of his face that went below his eye curving inward slightly. His hair a coal black. Buzzed short but enough to get a handful if she wanted to. She smiled and he couldn't help the smirk.

She liked what she saw. It wasn't really about her seeing his face because he was ashamed it was simply he doesn't want people to know what he looks like. Can't find any one if you don't know what they look like. She frowned again.

He laid his head down on her pillow and rested his arm along her stomach. She tensed and then relaxed back into him. Whining a little as she moved and guilt washed through him.

He closed the distance between them in one motion. Pressing himself up against her. She was warm and it felt amazing. She grabbed his hand and slowly pulled it to her chest. He froze.

Cuddling is one thing. Groping was another.

It wasn't like he was palming her breast. She was holding his hand. But he wasn't sure what to do.

Her eye's flew open as the bed shifted. She rolled her head to the side and for a second she was in awe.

Dredd was laying on his stomach. The only thing covering him was his boxers.

His back was lined with fleshly pink and white scare's. But what wasn't scared was smooth and a golden tan. His shoulder's were broad and thick with muscles. His arms were crossed under his pillow. She could hear soft breathing almost like a snore. His legs were scared to. But well toned.

He worked out. A lot.

The sight stole her heart.

Slowly her body started to remind her that it was broken and in pain.

She reached for the needle on her night stand. She slowly pulled her shirt up and firmly placed the needle to her side. She squeezed her eye's shut and pressed the button.

She jumped a little.

Dredd flew up facing her.

She nearly through the needle. His sudden motion scared the shit out of her and sent a shock of pain through her system and she cringed into the bed.

" You okay?" His voice rough with sleep.

She nodded. She didn't trust her voice.

He Looked at the needle in her hand and his mouth turned down.

" You should have woken me up. I would have done that " He took the needle from her hand and replaced it in the case.

He stood up and pulled his pant's on. Her eye's never leaving him as he pulled them up over his butt.

She didn't look away until he spun around zipping his pants up.

Then she just stared at his stomach and chest and then found his face and her face suddenly flushed.

He smirked.

" Whats the matter Anderson? Your redder than my helmet" He glanced down at the heavy thing sitting beside the bed and then back to her.

She'd faced the other wall. Her neck and ear were beat red, He could tell that she was grinning. He had embarrassed her. And he found he enjoyed it.

" Nothing's the matter. I just didn't expect to see Dredd almost naked in my bed this morning..Is all.."

She could feel him. This new vibe she got was something close to happy but closer to satisfaction

She turned back and looked at him. He was pulling his shirt over his head. She could almost See the smirk on his face.

" Your in a good mood?" She poked.

He shrugged his shoulders and padded barefoot out of her room. She could hear him moving around in her little kitchen.

She face palmed herself with both hands and started shaking her head back and forth.

The dream she had about Dredd last night weighting on her. And she couldn't shake the feeling that Dredd was the reason.

She didn't think she could get any redder.

A/N: Thanks for Reading!


	2. Heat

A/N: I had no plans on making this into a chapter story. It was just an idea that was playing in my mind and I wrote it down. But seeing how many people have added it to their Favorite list and how many people followed it. I decided to keep writing. Hope ya'll enjoy this next chapter. Let me know! . Thanks for Reading! Also Rated for some Mild Adult Content. Just so ya'll know!

Disclaimer: Don't own " Dredd" But This is My Story.

Heat.

When she walked through the Hall of Justice door's she couldn't help but feel awkward. It was her first day back on duty. It had been seven weeks since she'd been there since she was injured in the line of duty. Her hip still ached but it was completely healed. Modern medicine allowed for much faster recovery time. What use to take months now only took weeks. And she was 100% fit to return to active duty.

It had been a few weeks since she saw Dredd as well. He was sent to sector 17. She was anxious to see him. She held her helmet under her arm as she scanned her ID allowing access to HQ.

The hall was huge. The ceiling was a large sky light allowing natural light to illuminate the hall. Desks every where. Judges coming and going. None of them paying her much mind. She could hear their thoughts whispers bouncing off the walls but she tuned them out as she walked to her desk and sat down. A Message blinking on her screen.

She tapped the space bar and the message opened.

" My Office.

Chief Justice Hendrix "

She sighed and pushed herself up from her chair.

She didn't need the Captain to tell her what was going on. She could hear the Captains thoughts before she entered the room. The Captain was angry. Not at her but she was just informed that more corrupt Judges have been discovered. They didn't have names but they knew Judges were taking money to look the other way. Acting as hit men for hire. The four at Peach Tree had only been the tip of the ice berg. It was a sad truth. Dredd was furious. To him a judge betraying the law was unthinkable. A Crime worse than most.

Anderson knocked on the door and waited for the Captain to call her in. She walked across the office and sat down. Her back straight.

The Captain huffed and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. An antique from the 20th century. The Captain had once called it a " Coo Coo Clock ". Every hour on the hour it would chime a cute melody. It dinged Eight times representing the time it was. It would ding nine at 9am.

A little mouse popped out and spun around as if dancing in front of its little house before ducking back inside the little door.

Anderson found it sort of annoying.

Dredd did to. She could always feel him cringe a little each time it chimed and his mouth turned down a bit more than normal.

" So. Do I need to start from the top or can we skip to the end? " The Captain sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

Anderson looked confused but she knew what the captain was getting at. She played dumb.

" Sir?"

The captain sat up. Resting her forearms on her desk.

" More Judges are suspected of being corrupt. I just got back from an all night meeting with Prim Minister Castle. Who brought to light some interesting things. Cases that went from hot to cold real fast. All leads were dead ends until it went into cold storage. He thinks they were bought and Judges looked the other way. These aren't just the normal perps. These are higher up the food chain."

Anderson nodded. She knew this before she walked through the door but she didn't want the captain to know. It always made people feel uncomfortable. To know some one was just inside their head poking around. Not having to speak to tell some one something.

" Okay. I don't understand, Why your telling me this? "

" I'm telling you this because I'm assigning You and Dredd to the case. Pursue the Judge's suspected of

corruption. Do your mind reading thing. Report back to me"

" Yes Sir. "

" One other thing Anderson. This could go a lot higher than you and I might think. We need to approach this with the up most discretion."

" Yes Sir..." Anderson paused for a moment then added " Sir what about Dredd? Shouldn't he be here to? "

" He already knows. We spoke two hours ago. "

Anderson nodded again.

" Your excused. " The captain gave a smile and a slight nod towards the door.

Anderson stood and left the room pulling the door closed behind her. She made her way to the lift.

She watched the numbers climb as the elevator made its way to the level she was on. It stopped on number 368. The doors slid open and there stood Dredd.

She stepped in and stood beside him.

" Anderson " Dredd tilted his head towards her. A smirk on his face.

" Sir. "

He frowned a little. As if her still calling him " Sir " bothered him. But it was habit. He was after all still her commanding officer.

No matter what she felt she still had to show a level of respect of his authority.

Anderson tried to reach out just to get a feel for what he was feeling. Not to pry in his mind. But all she got was a mental smirk. He was getting better at hiding his emotions around her. And with his helmet already making it difficult to get a sense of what he was feeling it was almost pointless to try.

Thing's had changed since that night at her apartment. He'd changed. Not to the out side world. He was still hard and cold. Law and Justice still defined him. But around her when they were together when they were alone. He'd let his guard down a little. He spoke more openly with her. He would take his helmet off when he'd stop in to see her. Checking on her recovery.. When she said something smart he'd smirk as if he enjoyed her sense of humor. Once or twice he even touched her cheek. He always left soon after but it amazed her how he was when he was with her. Soft and gentle. Caring.

Those moments broke her heart. She'd ache for him for hours after he would leave.

The dream she had that night he stayed with her. Haunted her. It was like a fresh memory. She could still see and hear everything. Her skin would tingle every time she thought about it.

The need to feel him. Touch him. For him to touch her was over whelming some times.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and stared at his lips. Full kissable. A cold chill ran up her spin and she looked away. He shifted from one foot to the other and looked down at her.

" Everything copacetic? "

" Yes Sir " She turned her head away to hide the blush creeping across her cheeks.

If he only knew what he did to her. How he turned her about.

Her Bike sat idling as they waited for their turn to pull out on to highway.

Their objective playing in her mind. Preparing herself.

Only a handful of people knew she was a physic. She was their secret weapon in weeding out the guilty, the corrupt.

The man she met when she was a child. The man that administered her test to see if she was eligible to enter the academy. The man that discovered she was a freak.

After that only the Dean of the academy, the Captain and then Dredd.

Nine times out of ten perps that figured it out were sentenced to death so there was no real threat of them informing another Judge. And the few that were found innocent weren't paying attention to realize she was a freak. To grateful not to die to care. Just wanting to get as far away from them as they can. She never gave them a second thought.

Dredds foot twitched and his bike bolted forward pulling her from her thoughts. She kicked her heel putting the bike in gear and followed. It took her a moment to catch up. Dredd was weaving in and out of traffic.

Her bike was pushing 115 as she pulled in behind Dredd. Her bike mimicking his.

He was leading them to sector Eleven.

Crime was higher than normal there. Judge Stone was in charge of that sector.

Dredd was leading the way to a Crime in progress in Oakbrook. A housing complex on the out skirts of sector eleven. It was just as large as PeachTree. Just as many head's living there.

They were going under the pretense of back up. But She was going to get a read from Judge Stone. See if he was guilty of corruption. Her orders were to allow Stone to continue to go about his job. But to keep close tabs on him. To follow his mind and him. See if he'd lead them to others. To see how far up the chain it went.

They stepped out of the lift on the 139th floor and was greeted with four dead bodies.

Blood every where. Spattered on the walls. Pools of it around the bodies.

Three judges stood behind two suspects that were on their knees hands restrained behind their heads.

They were facing a wall. You could see their bodies shaking.

One of the Judges turned acknowledging their arrival.

Dredd stopped a foot away from them. And Anderson stopped a few feet behind him. She pulled her helmet off and roughed her hair about for a moment. Staring past Dredd at the three Judges in front of them.

" Report? " Dredd looked from the Judges to the perps and then looked over his shoulder at the bodies behind them. Noticing Anderson running her hand through her hair.

Another Judge turned.

" Six perps. Four were uncooperative. These two are headed to life in Iso cubes. Meat wagon is in route. Back up is no longer necessary"

Dredd Looked at Anderson. She had her helmet under her arm. Her eye's were glazed looking. He knew what she was doing. She was searching. Her eye brows were knitted together. Her eye's resting on each Judge for a moment.

Till they landed on Dredd again. She nodded just so.

Dredd nodded and turned on his heel. Walking past Anderson back to the lift.

The door slid open and he walked in. Anderson followed standing next to Dredd facing the doors she replaced her helmet as they slid closed.

" Judge Stone is hiding something. I couldn't get a good read. His helmet and the distance between us proved difficult. But He is guilty of something. The others were giving off vibes as well. You being there put them on edge. They were going to execute those two perps until we showed up. "

Dredd Nodded.

" Interesting."

Anderson walked out of the locker room dressed in civilian clothing. She made her way to the parking garage. Her 12 hour shift was over six hours ago.

She was exhausted. All she wanted was to make it back to her apartment and crash.

She walked through the gate and found her bike. She throw her leg over and went to put her helmet on only to find she didn't have it. She dropped her upper body over the top of her bike and closed her eye's. She was just to tired to walk all the way back and get it.

" Anderson? "

" hmmm? "

" What are you doing?"

Dredd was standing over her as she laid out on top of her bike. She had her arms crossed in front of her resting her head on her arms. She was facing away from the bright light filtering through the garage doors.

She buried her face in to her arms.

" I forgot my helmet. To tired to get it. Just gonna close my eyes for a minute "

Her voice was muffled by her arms.

Dredd tilted his head a little and then nodded before turning around and walking back towards the Hall.

A Little while later Dredd was standing back over Anderson laid asleep on her bike. Her helmet was tucked under his arm. Her mouth was open a little. Her bottom lip hanging just a bit lower than normal.

Her bangs were hanging over her right eye. The light was catching the strands in such a way that it looked almost gold and white. Complementing her cream colored skin.

His dick twitched and he snatched the helmet from under his arm. He gave a quick look around him before returning his eyes back to her.

He reached out to brush the hair from her eye's but he pulled his hand back when he heard two Judges talking as the came off the lift.

" Anderson! "

His voice loud.

She jumped. Sitting up right on her bike.

" What?" She demanded.

He pushed her helmet into her hands. She looked surprised. She looked at it in her hands and then back to him.

" Thanks... But this was in the females locker room? "

He nodded.

" Lets go. I'll give you a ride. "

He started for his bike not giving her a chance to refuse.

She followed. Climbing on the back she reached around him and clasped her hands together and rested her head on his shoulder. She was asleep before they hit the highway.

It was the second time he'd carried her into her apartment. He knew the place enough. He pushed her bedroom door open and laid her on the bed. He gently pulled her helmet off setting it down beside her night table. He moved down to her boots. They were calf high boots with a small heal. The slid right on. He picked up her left foot and started to pull it off when she rolled. Twisting her ankle as she spun over.

He smirked as she laid there one leg twisted and elevated in an awkward position. A boot half way off in his hands.

He dropped the boot and pulled the other off.

She climbed to the head of the bed grabbing a pillow and shoving it under her head. She pulled her legs up and curled into a ball.

He smiled. He couldn't help but think she looked cute.

God if any one heard him say the word " Cute " out loud he thought he might shoot himself.

He dropped down on the bed. Cracking his neck. He was done. He'd been up for more than thirty six hours. He was on his way to his own loft when he came across her sleeping on her bike.

She looked uncomfortable.

His place was fifty miles the other way. He just didn't want to make the ride.

He pulled his helmet off and set it beside hers. He unzipped his leather jacket and peeled it off his shoulders slowly. He reached down and unbuckled his boots and kicked them off. He didn't hesitate to lay back onto his back and bring his arms over his head and stared at the ceiling before he closed his eyes and drifted.

The first time he'd slept in her bed was the best night sleep he'd gotten in years. He had been so ridged for so long. When he woke up his whole body was relaxed. He didn't know why but sleeping next to her seemed like the answer to his sleepless nights. Every night after leading up to that moment he hadn't slept well. A few hours a night and he'd wake up in a cold sweat. He'd lay there for a few minutes before getting up and going to the gym. He'd work out for a few hours before showering and reporting for his shift.

Some time in the middle of the night Dredd opened his eyes. The room was black and it took him a moment before his eyes adjusted. He could feel a warm body pressed to his side. A slender arm laid over his stomach. She was gripping the sheet under him as if to hold herself in place. Or him.

She was cuddling in her sleep.

He didn't tense up this time like he had before. He stretched his arm out and around her neck resting his arm over her shoulder and pulled her to him. It was more of a reflex. He hadn't put much thought into the action.

He looked down at her head resting on his chest. Listening to her breathe. His hair stood on end as she exhaled. Soft warm breath.

He brought his other hand up and ran his fingers through her hair. Gently letting the strains fall between his fingers. He'd let the last strand fall back into place and then runs his fingers through again.

Her hair was soft almost like silk. He loved the way it felt.

He leaned up a little and breathed in the scent of her hair. It brushed his nose as he inhaled. Vanilla and Spice. He dropped back on to the pillow and took a deep breathe. Her head rising with his chest. He held it for a moment before exhaling and her head lowered a little. He watched as it rose and fell with each breathe he took.

His whole body was wide awake as he watched her sleep. It was like a live wire an electric current buzzing through his body. The feeling grew until he was suddenly uncomfortable. Like he needed to get up only he didn't want to move her. But his body had to move around so he gently pulled her one hand free of the sheet and rested it along her side and slowly pulled himself free from under her. Her head resting on the mattress.

He walked out of the room and pulled the door shut. He moved to the sliding window and stepped out side on to a small balcony. It was bare. Free of any decor. It was raining. A cool breeze. It felt good on his hot skin. It was still early. The sun hadn't risen yet but the lights from the city lit up the sky line. You were lucky to see a star.

He rested his arms on top of the concrete wall and slid his feet back his arms stretched out his head fell leaning towards the ground and he took a deep breathe. And then another.

If he didn't know any better he'd swear he was having a panic attack.

What the hell was wrong with him?

He straightened back up and scrubbed his face before running his hands through his own hair. It was damp. Rain soaking it.

He leaned over the concrete wall looking down below. He couldn't see much. All he saw was lights and blackness.

He turned around and pressed his back into the cold wall.

He was trying to figure out why his body was acting the way it was and trying to ignore it at the same time.

He wanted it to stop. But in some strange way he liked it. It made him feel alive. It was just intense. A bit more than he could handle. Something he'd never admit to.

His pants were getting wet so he stepped back inside. Closing the window before walking to the small kitchen.

He pulled his shirt off and hung it over the back of one of the two stools at the bar separating the kitchen and small living room.

He pulled the fridge door open and the light lite up the room a little. Casting a glow over his bare stomach and chest. Both ripped with muscles. Very defined. Smooth free of hair besides a small black happy trail that came to a stop just below his belly button. His black pants hung a little low his white boxers standing out in contrast with the black pants.

He pulled a bottle of water out.

Twisting the cap off he took a large pull of water.

He let the door swing close. The room went dark again.

The feeling started to fade as he stood there. His body started to relax.

He walked around the bar back towards the bed room.

He pushed the door open and looked in. She hadn't moved. She was still laying in the same spot she had been in when he left her.

Her arm was laying across the bed. Stretched out where he had been.

Was she looking for him?

And the feeling returned. But this time it was pulling him towards her instead of away from her.

His body shivered. He stepped all the way in the room and set the bottle of water down on the small table next to the bed. He unzipped his damp pants and pulled them off and climbed back into bed with her. He pulled the blanket over the both of them and lifted her head and replaced where he it been before. He turned his body just enough that he was on his side but her head was still on his chest.

He ran his hand through her hair once and then he closed his eye's and fell asleep.


	3. Almost perfect

*Warning* This has a lot of Adult Content.

Almost perfect.

Anderson s eye's opened slowly. Her vision blurred with sleep. Her head was on something hard. Not like her soft pillow she was expecting. She brought her hand up to feel what she was on. Her hand gliding up a soft smooth yet at the same time hard surface. She felt a sharp breath that wasn't her own and a hand came out of no where snatching her by the hand and pulling her arm out till it was fully extended. She gasped and tried to pull her hand back. He just pulled tighter her body sliding further on to him where she was nearly on top of him. Their nose's only inches apart.

She froze. She could feel her breasts pressing into his chest and she felt a flash of heat between her thighs. She pulled her legs together.

She could feel his bare legs under the blanket. She was confused.

His eyes were wide open and intense as they stared into hers. Her mouth went dry.

Why was Dredd in her bed? Why was he almost naked in her bed? Were they cuddling in their sleep? And had she just tickled Dredd?

She smiled a little at that last one. She didn't mean to. It just happened. And for a second she worried how he would take it.

When suddenly he dropped her hand and reached behind her head his fingers curling slightly on to her hair and pulled her face to his. Their lips brushing together. She gasped.

His eyes were so intense it took her breath away. Her whole body was on fire.

Her physic sense was on over load. She was getting hit with sexual vibes so intense she nearly cried out. Her panties wet.

Images of what he wanted to do to her flashed in her mind. Her whole body twitched.

She couldn't stop the images. She tried to block his mind but she was so overwhelmed with what was happening she couldn't focus.

Her mind was racing but she couldn't focus on anything long enough to know what it was about. All she could see were his eye's and mouth. She was glancing between the two. His eye's held her gaze longest.

He brought his other hand up sliding along her waist up her ribs and then ran his fingers through her hair. Both hands cupping the side of her face. His thumb moving just a little in a circular motion. It tingled there.

She couldn't believe what was happening. She had no idea what to do. Her body was screaming at her to do something. Her lips twitched thinking about kissing him.

She looked at his mouth and she licked her lips. She didn't even notice she'd done it. But he had. He groaned. His body tensed.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her side way's on to her back. He pushed her legs apart and put one leg between her thighs and straddled her leg. He pushed himself against her.

She inhaled deeply and bit her bottom lip. Her eye's rolled before they shut on their own.

Time stopped.

He cupped her cheek and slowly lowered his face to hers. Pausing for a second to look her in the eyes and then he closed the gap.

At first it was a slow soft kiss. But as that moment passed the kiss got deeper.

Her mind went blank. She couldn't even process what she was getting from him. Just flashes of them. Her brain was mush.

All she knew was that his lips on hers felt amazing. The way his hands felt on her skin. The weight of him on her. It consumed her senses.

His scent washed over her. Filling her lungs.

The air around them was hot. She began to sweat. And she found it difficult to breath.

She pulled her mouth from his and gasped for air.

He had his hands in her hair again.

He brought their foreheads together and stared into her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. She was panting now.

She was almost ready to have her breath stolen again when all the sudden the atmosphere changed.

Her eye's tightened a little.

She was still getting lust , a painful need. But there was something else. Something stronger than the lust. He wanted her. Almost to the point of pain.

Before she could really focus on it he brought their lips back together.

He reached down and unbuttoned her pants pulling the zipper apart and tugging them down.

She wanted to die then. Realizing where this was headed.

He pulled himself away from her. Sitting back on his feet. He pulled one leg free from her pants and then the other. Tossing them aside he stared at her lower body. She had on a pair of boy shorts. One leg bent at the knee. Her torso twisted just a little. Her arms resting beside her.

He groaned and fell forward back onto her and started pulling her shirt up. He straightened back up just a little pulling her with him so he could pull her shirt off. Casting that aside to. He brought his hand around her back resting between her bare shoulder blades and pulled her against his chest. The only thing between them was her bra.

His fingers caressed her skin as he moved his hand to her bra undoing the strap and it snapped open. He slowly pulled each strap off. Kissing her shoulders as he did.

He stared at her breasts as if he was marveled by them. Her skin darkened. She suddenly felt awkward. A little self conscious. Her body tensed and turned inward away from him but his hands gripped her keeping her in place. Her eye's averted looking down at his happy trail.

She got the sense that he was " Annoyed " with her.

She couldn't help but think " Wow "

" Look at me"

His voice was rough and deeper than normal. Causing her center to throb.

She wanted to bite her lip so bad.

He brought his lips to hers with such force it almost hurt. Her lips were swelling.

He was trying to tell her he wanted her. That he needed her,

Her whole body relaxed into his. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight to him. His hand came up from behind and took a hand full of hair and pulled down gently.

She moaned in his mouth. He moved his body forcing her to lay back and he fit himself between her legs. He fit perfectly.

Her hips buckled rubbing his cock and he growled in her ear.

He slid her underwear down and she kicked them off as soon as they were past her knees.

She reached down and pulled his boxers off his hips exposing the size of his cock. She swallowed hard.

He pushed the head into her heat and then pulled right back out. A whine escaping her mouth.

She was dripping wet. He pushed himself in further. Her hands flashed up to his shoulder as her center expanded as far as it could. Still not quite enough and it started to hurt. She bit her lip and pulled her self to him.

He moved slow. He was to big for her. He almost busted with pride.

After a few minutes she started to relax. Her cries turned to moans. She began to gasp.

His hand slowly slid up her thigh pulling her leg along his side and pushed himself deeper.

A satisfied smile caressed his lips as she gasped out and dug her nail's deep into his shoulders.

The muscles in his back flexed with each thrust. Sweat coating his skin with exertion.

Her moans filling his ear's. All he felt was her under him. The heat of her as he pushed and pulled.

She consumed his senses. Fogged everything up. His breath catching as he gasped to catch it.

Breathing in her sweet scent with each lung full of air he took.

The room was dimly lite casting shadows across her bare skin.

He shifted pulling her into his lap. His hands roaming her back softly as he sucked in one of her plump nipples and gently tugged on it with his teeth.

She cried out as he lifted her up and slammed her down on himself. Another satisfied smile.

He repeated the motion just to hear her cry out again.

Her hands in his hair pulling tight. He growled gritting his teeth he grabbed her ass and lifted her up almost pulling out. He paused and then slammed her back down. She screamed out before her hands could cover her mouth. Her head rolled back and she pulled in a lung full of air. Panting as she exhaled.

" Oh God! "

He smirked.

The End.

A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed. Let me know! Thanks for reading!


	4. The Day's That Follow

A/N: I had no plans on continuing this story but I can't deny ya'll another chapter or two. I really hope ya'll enjoy it. Let me know what you think. Thanks so much for the reviews I loved em all even the critical ones. With out those to balance the good I wouldn't know where to improve so again Thank you 3 Ya'll are awesome...!

Also sorry if it seems a little rushed. I've been writing and rewriting some sections of this story trying to make it good but also wanting to finish this chapter and upload, between work and home life I haven't had as much time to write as i'd like so if there's a mistake or two please forgive me. If it also doesn't flow right with the last three chapters again Sorry. I was after all done with it up until now so it's kinda like writing a new story altogether . Atleast that's what it feels like to me anyways. ANYWHO onward to the story. Enjoy!

Fire and Ice

" Day's that follow "

Dredd's muscles in his legs were screaming at him to stop as he ran. Pushing himself around the curve in the running area on the roof of his apartment complex . It was down pouring and he was soaked his hoodie clung to his head. Sinking low almost past his nose. He had to look down at the ground to see ahead of him. He'd been running the track for awhile and it had been raining the whole time.

Flashes of him and Anderson from that morning were floating around his mind as he ran. He couldn't stop going back to those moments with her. He growled and pushed himself harder trying to block the image of her under him. Her skin flushed her eye's wide and bright staring into his. Soft cries escaping her swollen lips. A bead of sweat slowly sliding down the bridge of her nose.

His back muscles twitched as he remembered pushing himself deep into her just so he could hear her cry out again and again. Her back arching into him her head bent backwards facing the ceiling. Her lips parted in the shape of an O crying out as he buried his cock. Pushing himself towards his own climax harder and harder till she was gasping for air. His breath ragged her nails digging into his chest. The way the dim morning light made her skin glow. The memory of his release was so sharp his legs nearly faltered and he almost lost his balance.

He slowed till he was nearly walking. Bringing his hands behind his head and clasping his fingers and worked on calming his breathing. Her cries ringing in his ears. An echo from his memories.

He finished his lap and walked to the lift that was still open and waiting. He stepped inside and entered a code and the lifts doors closed. He hit the button to his floor and leaned on the wall as he waited.

As he entered his apartment he began to strip his wet clothes heading for the shower. He dropped the wet clothes on the bathroom floor. It made a mushy sound as it hit the floor.

He turned the shower on and stepped inside before the water was hot. The cold water ran down his body as his fingers grazed the sore pinkish marks on his chest from where she'd dug her nails into him.

By the time he was ready to get out his skin was so hot steam was billowing off from the cooler air outside of the shower. Steam swirled around him as he patted himself dry and then padding bare foot into his small bedroom and pulling on a pair of black boxer briefs. He sat down on the edge of his bed throwing the towel around his shoulders he laid back on the bed and sighed. He was tired. He turned his head towards his alarm clock that he never used. He had to report to duty in less than two hours. To see her again. He scrubbed his face with his hands and growled closing his eyes.

His emotions were high, A feeling he wasn't use to. He tried to maintain his cool calm persona but when it came to Anderson he found it difficult. And the longer he was partnered with her the more he struggled. Until he gave in. Part of him wanted to call himself a failure but another part of him was so relieved that he almost didn't care.

The world he lived in, The world he fought to protect saw him as this hard core Judge that put the Law above all else. Even himself. But he was human. Sort of. He was a clone, like his twin brother Rico.

He was able to feel. To Love to hate to feel over whelmed.

When he and his brother were younger the bond he shared with Rico was strong and he loved Rico more than he cared for himself. And when They grew up and became judges Rico betrayed the law and it almost destroyed Dredd. It shook his faith. He blamed Rico for his life style. For forsaking Love and the idea of family. So he became hard and distant and focused on protecting the people. And it cost him. His body was riddled with scares. His emotional state was fried. But the moment he and Anderson met the moment she proved herself he started to feel something for her. He didn't understand what it was but he knew he wanted to keep her close. After Peachtree when he and the Chief Judge were alone and she partnered them he was conflicted and at first refused but then agreed with some mild distaste.

He sighed and opened his eyes as he sat up. He pulled on his gear and walked out of his apartment. He'd driven Anderson home the day before and she was going to need a ride in. There was plenty of time to kill but he had to do something. There wasn't enough time to sleep and he didn't want to think any more so he drove himself to the Hall and jumped into one of the sleep chambers.

It didn't help. Ten minutes later he was laying there staring at the ceiling. He felt refreshed and ready to go but all he could think about was how awkward it was going to be with Anderson. He also knew what they'd done was against the rules. No fraternizing with fellow Judges. He knew he should say something knew he had to tell the Chief Judge but part of him wanted to keep it to himself. Because he knew once he said something the Chief was going to transfer one of them. He didn't like that idea.

He pulled himself from the chamber and left.

On his drive to Anderson's he decided he was going to talk it over with her as much as he didn't want to.

When the lift doors slid open Anderson was standing there. Her helmet tucked under her arm. She looked up and paused mid step into the lift. She looked surprised and her cheeks flushed.

He wanted to smirk his lips twitched but he held tight to his blank expression.

She stepped inside and stood next to him. Noticeably further from him than normal. Her head bowed eyes staring at the floor He felt a slight sting to his ego and he couldn't stop himself from wondering if she was disappointed in his performance.

Her head tilted up a little and she glanced at him from the corner of her eye before her head shot back down towards her feet. Her cheeks were flushed again and he wanted so badly to tuck the hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear it was blocking his view of her pink cheeks.

He wasn't sure if she was reading him or not but he would guess as much. He knew she wasn't peaking in his mind because that blush of hers would be a lot redder and he almost smiled. He hadn't felt so good in such along time. He wasn't sure if he was ready to give up that feeling. So he stayed quiet.

She didn't bring it up and neither did he. They went through their whole shift with out so much as a hint of what had happened between them but both wanted a round two.

Once they were back from the streets Anderson went straight to the locker room and changed. She tossed her duffel bag over her shoulder remembering to grab her helmet she made a B-line straight back to her bike. Already deciding to write her reports from home. Dredd was no where to be seen as she straddled her bike and left. She knew he was still at his barely used desk tapping out his very brief reports on the days events.

She was avoiding him. Her shift was over she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark red hoodie. It wouldn't be like it was while she was dressed in her gear. She didn't half to act professional any more and that was the only thing preventing her from falling into a pile of goo at his feet.

For so long she'd wondered what it'd be like to have him inside her. To feel his weight on her as he pushed himself and to know and to crave more was a bit to much. She was so shocked he'd went there with her and she was in this state of bliss. But she was also scared. It scared her to know they'd went that far. Wondering when Dredd was going to spill the beans because of his way of following the rules. But as the day went on he acted like it hadn't happened. And she began to wonder if he was going to tell or not. She knew if he did he wouldn't be her partner any more. Knew one of them, Her most likely would get transferred and assigned a new partner and she hated the idea of working with any one other than Dredd. She credited her still breathing to Dredd. He was the reason she was still alive why the streets hadn't chewed her up and spit her back out.

When Anderson walked into the locker room the following morning she was surprised to see the Chief Judge sitting on the bench in front of her locker. She paused a few feet away. Watching as the Chief stood and closed the gap between them stopping a foot away from Anderson.

Anderson nodded " Chief Judge " She continued to her locker watching the Chiefs eye's follow her movement.

" Anderson " the chief began clearing her throat as she took a few steps back towards the bench. She pulled a disk from her pocket and sat it down inside Andersons locker.

" More data in the current case your working on. " Her voice lowering just a bit as she turned and left.

Anderson nodded and stripped down to her blue boy shorts and black bra. She pulled on her black leather pants followed by the rest of her gear. She pulled the disk out and put it in one of her pants pockets and walked out of the locker room. She made her way to her desk and popped the disk in.

Her computer lite up as data began to stream across her screen. She sat there for what seemed like forever going over all of it. Mostly useless information but every so often something would pop up that she made a note of. By the time she was done and had gone over it a few times she leaned back into her chair and stretched her back lifting her arms high above her head. He spin popping all the way from her lower back to her neck. A chill ran down her spine and she sighed. It felt good.

Her head lolled back towards the sky light above her head and she noticed how dark the sky looked. It was either much later than she thought or it was going to storm again. She looked to her computer screen and sighed again. Her whole day was spent staring at a screen. No wonder her eyes were burning.

She scrubbed her face with her hands and then stood. It was a bit late into her shift to go out looking for trouble on the streets but she still had plenty of time before she was off duty so she went to the gym. She needed to clear her mind. Sifting through all the data kept her mind occupied but once she was done her mind went back to him and she found her eyes searching the crowded room.

She stepped into the gym and looked around the large room. One side was lined with gym equipment a large blue mat in the center of the room for sparing. Ropes hung from the ceiling for climbing and on the far side of the room was a rock wall. It was completely set up for hard core training. She moved towards the punching bags and began to stretch. Flexing her muscles and warming them up before she started her work out.

She was just starting to move into kick boxing when she spotted Dredd and she nearly lost her footing mid kick and almost fell over. Her face was already flushed from her work out but her skin changed to three different shades of red before she looked as bright as a tomato. The trainer who was holding the punching bad laughed a little before nudging her to get her attention back to the task at hand.

She straightened up and watched as he moved to a weight machine and began his own work out.

Her plan to take her mind off of him worked until that moment. She sighed and stepped back from the punching bag nodded her thanks to the trainer and started for the exit. Her legs were sore and she was ready for her day to be over. But before she made it to the door she heard Dredd call out to her. She stopped and turned to face him. He was half way across the room. He had to yell out to get her attention. She paused before starting back towards him.

The closer she got to him the more and more turned on she became and it took all of her self control not to jump his bones right then and there. He was wearing a black tight fitting singlet. A sheen of sweat covering his exposed skin. Making his tan skin stand out even more. She didn't even notice the scares that were visible.

He smirked at her as she came to a stop less than a foot away from where he was laying back. The bar held inches away from his face.

He grunted a little " Care to be my spotter? " He pushed the bar back above him before dropping it back into the hooks. He sat up. His shoulder muscles flexing as he did. It didn't go unnoticed either.

" Sure. " She moved behind him and stood at his head as he laid back down and lifted the weight bar back out of the hooks and began his work out again.

She could tell he was pushing a bit harder than normal she kept getting this sense that he was trying to prove something. But she couldn't figure out what and why with out sneaking into his mind. Something she was very tempted to do but she refrained from doing so. She watched the bar rise and fall as he lifted and then dropped it back down to his chest. Her eyes would linger on his chest for a few seconds before catching back up with the bar. Always a few seconds behind it.

She watched his stomach as it flexed under his shirt. The way his arms looked tight as they worked. The more he pushed the more he sweated and it had her squirming a little. She shifted from one foot to the other and she started to stare at the wall instead of him. It didn't help as his small grunts and groans made it to her ears and she kept going back to that morning she'd gotten to taste him.

She snapped out of it when she heard the bar make a loud clanking sound as he returned it to the hooks.

He slowly sat up rotating his shoulders.

When he turned to look at her she was still looking at the wall to his left. He followed her line of sight thinking some one had her attention causing her to blush and he couldn't stop the peg of jealousy but there wasn't anyone there. He cleared his throat and She glanced down at him. Her cheeks flushed and he smiled a little. She was blushing because she was thinking about that morning to he didn't need any physic powers to know that much.. He found he enjoyed that color on her skin and wanted to make it darker he just didn't know how to approach the subject.

A/N 2: No worries this one isn't as long as the top. But that's it for this chapter. I'll try and have another chapter maybe the last one for this story by this weekend.. Thanks 4 reading. don't 4 get to review.


	5. Red

A/N: This is a much darker chapter than any of the others by far. This is Rated M for sure. So be warned.

" Red "

Dredd burst through the lifts door as soon as it opened and he stormed out of the block blood gushing from his nose. His mouth set in a hard line. His jaw tight. He was pissed. He glanced over his shoulder at the perp fighting to free himself from Dredd's painful grip on a hand full of hair he was using to drag him. Yelling the whole while for Dredd to let him go.

He came to a stop at his bike and yanked the perp by his hair towards the front tired slamming him to the ground.

The perp cried out in pain as he scrambled to get away from Dredds rage. Curling in on himself to try and block Dredd's fists that never came. Dredd just hovered over the coward and glared hatefully at him. He paced back and forth for a moment before stopping. He grabbed the perp by his shirt collar and lifted him to his feet pulling his face to his.

" Where The Fuck is my Partner? " His voice was low and menacing

The perp opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out but a small whimper.

Dredd growled pulling his lawgiver out and shoved it in the perps mouth." Tell me you worthless piece of shit before my finger slips "

The perp gagged on the metal in his mouth his eyes wide. His whole frame started to shake. Tears started to build in his eyes as he stared at Dredd.

He jerked his head to the right freeing his mouth of the metal and choked on his drool.

Dredd let out a low growl and was about to shove it back in his mouth but the perp tried to speak so he paused giving him a second.

" She... They... UGH... She fell through a hole in the floor trying to run for cover and she must have hit her head she wasn't moving when they picked her up. They took her. I... "

" Where? " Dredd demanded before the perp was finished. Pressing his lawgiver as hard as he could into the perps temple causing him to winch in pain.

" I don't know! " He cried out.

Dredd dropped him to the ground and the perp tried to crawl away but stopped when he heard Dredds lawgiver click. His whole body froze.

Dredd looked disgusted as he stared at the perp on his hands and knees trying to flee.

He snatched the perp by the back of his neck and yanked him back on his butt and forced his arms behind his back painfully so. The perp hollered out in pain. It felt like his shoulders were gonna pop out of socket. Tears started streaming down his cheeks.

" Just fucking shoot me " He glared at Dredd over his shoulder but Dredd just ignored him.

The meat wagon pulled up and Dredd grabbed the perp by his arm yanking him up and the perp let out a shallow cry as Dredd began to drag him over to another Judge who pulled up to the wagon. He yanked the perp forward and he lost his balance and with out the use of his arms he fell on his face.

The other Judge just looked at Dredd in an odd way then down at the perp who was face down on the pavement his ass in the air. The Judge smirked as he watched Dredd walk back in to the block.

" Whoa Buddy YOU pissed off the wrong guy " he laughed bending down to lift the perp to his feet.

Dredd stopped in front of one of the security stations and pulled up the surveillance footage and stood there for what seemed like forever going over the video till he found Andreson. It's time stamp was from thirty minutes ago. She was running down a hall. Her helmet no where to be seen and he let out a growl. It erked the hell out of him that she rarely used the damn thing. He followed her through the video till he got to the point in time the perp was talking about.

She rounded a corner at full speed as a group of men chased her and his blood ran cold watching.

Why hadn't he been with her?

She made it a few feet before she suddenly disappeared. She'd fallen to the floor below. He watched as the men came to a sudden stop and looked down.

He tapped a few keys and the video was on her again. She was sprawled out on her back her head tilted side ways. She wasn't moving but he could tell as he zoomed in on her that she was breathing and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Two men slowly walked up to her kicking her lawgiver out of her reach just in case she came to. He kicked her side and Dredd saw Red. The other man bent down and hauled her up over his shoulder and carelessly carried her away. He followed the men till they walked into an apartment and there was nothing else to see.

He pulled his lawgiver out and reloaded it and started for the lift.

Anderson started to come to and the first thing she noticed was the soft feeling under her but it didn't feel like her bed and then she noticed the dull painful throb in the back of her head. She went to reach her hand around to inspect it but her hand wouldn't move. She tried again but her hand was only able to move a few inches. She opened her eye's and found herself confused. She was in an apartment but it wasn't hers and her hands were tied.

She was alart in an instant. She lifted her head to look around. And her blood ran cold as she realized she was almost naked. All but her underwear and bra.

' _Oh god oh god_ ' she thought in a panic. She started to thrash about but it was useless. She found her feet were tied as well. Spread out like a platter of meat and she thought she was going to vomit.

Her attempt to free herself caught the attention of some one and he stood in the door way watching her before she saw him.

Another wave of ice flooded her body when she spotted him leaning on the door frame. A sick smirk on his face that scared her. She could feel the vile raise in her throat and she swallowed hard. She refused to vomit in front of them. She wasn't going to let them see her scared and pathetic and in no way was she going to let them see she was helpless.

She jumped when the man snapped his fingers loudly and smirked over his shoulder.

" Lunch is awake " A few seconds later another larger man stepped into the door frame. The same sick twisted smile on his face.

' _Dredd_ ' her mind cried his name as she turned her head away from them refusing to look at them but she listened. She could hear them move further into the room and her body shook slightly for a split second before her body froze.

She felt one sit down at the end of the mattress and one of them she wasn't sure started running his hand up the inside of her thigh and her body reacted violently. Thrashing as best she could to get rid of the unwanted touch.

He laughed pushing weight down on her legs forcing them to still.

" Lookie here Jet We got a fighter. " The other one laughed as he stood walking from the end of the bed closer to where he heard was and smiled sickly down at her body. His tongue darting out licking his lips.

She lifted her head up and Glared hatefully at him before she spit in his face. He jumped back wiping at his eye. Then slammed his fist into her cheek. Blood starting to spurt from her nose.

The other man laughed " Now Jet we don't want her bloody till after we're done with her "

She reeled from the sudden blow. Blood rushing into her mouth and she started spitting it back out. Gagging.

" No Teach this BITCH a lesson. It ain't lady like to spit. " He growled grabbing Anderson by the chin and forcing her to face him. " Don't do that again or I'll really show you what I do to bitched who disrespect me " His eyes were dark and she took his threat for what it was and pulled her head free facing away from him.

It only took a minute or two before her nose stopped bleeding but there was a puddle of blood on her neck and chest dripping down her collar bone and behind her shoulder. It tickled and it really pissed her off.

She thrashed for a second desperate to free herself. Her head was really throbbing and she could see black dots floating around her. She thought she was going to pass out and in that moment she wished she would. She didn't want to be awake when they started on her. She could see what they wanted to do what they planed to do and she couldn't face that. Just their thoughts had damaged her mentally. She didn't want to know what the experience would do to her. She could feel tears building behind her lids and she fought to hold them back.

And then she felt a a cold blade run across her stomach and she froze. Were they gonna gut her? She reached out with her mind and almost relaxed when she realized he was just trying to scare her.

He gave a laugh when her stomach tensed. Her abs were tight and he must have liked it because he bent his head down and licked around her navel. She almost puked as she felt his tongue trace around it before he started to move up. By the time he made it to her breasts he was on top of her. He pushed his groin into her and she could feel through his jeans that he was hard and ready and she tried in vain to push him off her with her lower body but all that did was cause a low hiss of a moan from the man above her. Her body went ridged.

All she could think to do at this point was to piss him off enough to cause him to strike her again and pray she passed out. Her head shot up her mouth open to bite at his face but he pulled his head back just in time before her teeth clamped down on empty space. Her eyes dark and ready for the blow. But It never came. He just looked down at her and shook his head.

" Tsk tsk. " He wiggled his pointer finger in her face before she dropped her head back down on the mattress.

He nipped at her skin with the blade. She flinched and he dug the blade a little deeper in to her flesh dragging the blade a little making a shallow gash just below her belly button.. Blood started to seep down her side. He moved the blade further up and slashed again. And then again. She bit her lip and refused to cry out. Tears burning behind lids.

The rope they used to tie her to the bed frame was biting into her skin and she could feel the warmth from her blood dripping down her wrists and ankles. She must of thrashed a lot harder than it felt like.

And for just a second she really felt helpless. And then she wanted to smack herself.

' _God Anderson your so dumb _' She smirked at the man hovering over her. His one hand was undoing his jeans button the other holding the tip of the blade into her skin just below her left breast. His wrist twitched and the bra fell loose at her sides. He smiled down at her bare breasts. Then he paused cocking his head to the side as he watched her expression change from fear to something else. He couldn't put a name to the expression.

" Wha..." He started but then he throw himself side ways off the bed clutching his head in both hands and began to scream. The blade fell free from his hand landing on her chest Andersons eyes were unfocused as she lifted her head to stare at the man on the floor with out really seeing his body. He thrashed about and his friend rushed to him dropping to the floor next to him trying to pry the mans hands away from his head but it didn't help. His head darted up to Anderson. He was on his feet and at Andersons side. He grabbed tightly on to her throat cutting off her air flow and her connection was lost to the other and she began to thrash. Gasping and fighting to free her neck from his hands.

Everything started to fade. The room began to get smaller and smaller until it was like looking through a foggy window at the end of a tunnel. It all looked so far away. Her body panicked her lungs were on fire. Her throat burned she could feel tears streaming down her cheeks and she didn't care any more she just wanted his hands gone so she could breath. She tried to focus on him to make a connection but all her mind could focus on was getting air.

A few more seconds and she knew she would be dead. Her body's thrashing began to still and all she could think of was Dredd. Memories started flooding her as her lungs felt like they were going to explode.

And just as she was about to let go and fall into her memories his hands disappeared and she gasped loudly sucking in all the air her lungs could hold before she started choking and coughing.

She couldn't hear anything but muffled sounds and then a loud Bang and then another and the air stilled around her. Seconds passed before her sight returned. When her eye's focused her heart started racing in her chest. She winched a little.

She dropped her head back down on the mattress and sighed. She didn't care she was pretty much naked and exposed all she cared about was Dredd was walking towards her. Her face a mixture of Rage and horror.

He snatched the knife off her chest and cut the ropes and he pulled her naked bloody body to his chest and held her.

" Oh God Cassie " he nearly cried out as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself as tightly as she could to him. Breathing in his scent. Spice and honey flooded her nose and she flinched. Her face really hurt. She almost laughed.

" I'm going on vacation " She joked as she pulled her self back a little. He glared at her not finding her funny at all then looked around for a second looking for her clothes but found nothing. He yanked his vest off and then his under shirt and pulled it over her head covering her naked body.

He stood taking Anderson's beaten body bridal style and lifted her from the bed and started out the apartment.

She huffed a little in pain as he bent down slightly to hit the button for the lift. He tilted his head slightly to look at her face. Her eyes closed. Her head resting in the crook of his neck. H stepped into the lift and glared at the doors.

A/N: Hope ya'll liked it. I know it was kinda short but I was kinda busy. Next one will be longer. Don't forget to review. Feel free to drop a message if ya'll have any ideas where this should go.


	6. The End

A/N: Soooo very sorry guys! I've had some tech issues with my comp. Still am as a matter of fact but not as bad as before. It shuts it self down for w/e reason { fans working }. I'm getting another lab top soon tho. I've been writing this bit by bit in fear that I'll get a crap load of stuff down and loose it b4 I get the chance to save it. I won't be posting anything new till I get my new comp which will be soon. ^_^

This is the last chapter for this one. I'm just not interested in this story right now and it makes it hard to write good when I have no passion for it. BUT I put a lot of time and effort into this last chapter. Hope I didn't disappoint. Don't forget to R&R 3 3. Shout out to every one who has Reviewed, Followed and Favorited this story and Me. Ya'll are soo Awesome.! Thank you guys so much. It means a lot to me. Love you guys!

This story has kinda taken on a life of its own and I WAS trying to steer it back towards what I had started it as. The focus of the story has changed from Anderson locating defected judges to a growing romance between Anderson and Dredd and how their handling it.

Again Not beta read.

Ok I'm done w/ this LONG a/n LOL... ENJOY 3

Fire & Ice

The End.

Anderson sat staring out the window watching the rain fall. It was the kind of rain you didn't want to get caught in. It was dangerous but most beautiful things are.

The sun was just starting to rise the bright yellow and red hues just beyond the city. She could barely see it past the tall buildings. She was sure the colors wouldn't stand a chance as the storm moved towards the horizon.

She tried to focus on the rain and the sounds and stared hard through two buildings at the bright skyline behind them. Trying to keep her mind off of what happened the day before. She felt dirty. She'd showered a dozen times since she got back to her apartment. But no matter how hard she scrubbed she still felt sickly, dirty. She feared she'd never feel clean again. The rows of light blue glue that was holding her wounds closed was a constant reminder along with the scares from all the other times she'd been injured.

Made her wonder if this was what she really wanted. To be a Judge. To be subjected to that again. Or the times before. How often she got beat down, shot, stabbed and almost blown up.

Her job wasn't a job it was a death sentence waiting to happen. For every one life she saved a few more dies. It made her sick. And to watch it every day seemed like a punishment.

Maybe she wasn't cut out for it after all. That thought made her sink deeper into the couch. Made her feel like a failure just for thinking it. She wanted to cry but refused. She fisted her eyes trying to grind her tears away. She rubbed her eye's till she saw little black dots every where.

Made her eye's hurt.

For a second she wished she could be more like Dredd. Cold and hard as ice. Nothing would phase her then. But she shook that thought away. She didn't really want to be like that. She wanted a life out side of the Law. She wanted a family. Some day.

She shivered. Another train of thought taking hold.

Dredd.

She stood up making her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a kettle from the stove and filled it with water. She wanted tea and it also gave her a reason to avoid what her mind wanted to think about. Something she didn't.

He'd dropped her off at her apartment the night before with the promise that he'd return.

Odd. Yes Odd was a good way to phrase it.

She put the kettle on and leaned on the counter facing the front door. His face haunting her. The look on his face when he came into view back in the drug/rape den.

He wasn't the Dredd who shared her bed. He was some one else. Some one scary.

She could hear the faint Popping sound as he shot every one in the room. No hesitation. The hard stone set of his jaw. The muscles in his next strained and red. The way his mouth popped open slightly as he took her in before he untied her. The stiffness of him as he pulled her up into his arms.

He didn't say anything to her. Now it made her feel dirty. Like it made him feel sick. Her eyes dropped to the floor.

The kettle started singing. She spun removing it from the stove and pulled a glass cup out and dropped a bag of tea in before pouring the water in. Spooning a little sugar in she made her way back to the couch. She slid down and continued to stare out the window. Thinking once again if she could handle the job. What she really wanted.

Dredd.

She groaned taking a slow sip of her tea.

Dredd.

GAHHH. She put her cup down and started walking to and fro around her apartment.

After about six go arounds a knock pulled her from her thoughts.

Dredd.

There in her door way he stood. In all his glory. Dark pair of fitted jeans a black t shirt and a hoodie that shadowed his face. He was looking down when she pulled the door open and she gaped. She knew it was him. She'd know those lips. That hard jaw. He hadn't shaved and could tell. She wanted so badly to run her fingers over the stubble of hair around his mouth but she just stepped aside allowing him to enter.

" Tea? "

He shook his head as he stalked into the living area.

Oh... She shut the door and followed.

She could almost taste the vibes coming off him. Anger , Lust , Fear? Something she couldn't put her finger on. Something he was trying very hard to bury deep so that she'd half to really dig for. To break a promise she swore she'd never break. Something he Trusted her not to do. Trust. Such a short word that holds the weight of the world.

She sank on to the couch and picked up the now to cool cup of tea but she drank it anyways. Her mouth suddenly very dry. She watched him as he stood watching the rain slid down her window. It was a breath taking sight as he pulled the hoodie off his head. His hair messy and sexy looking.

She waited. She could tell he wanted to say something to her. But he was struggling. Her heart faltered. What's he going to say? Whats he going to do? She felt suddenly alert. Fear creeping in.

She started to stand but he spun facing her. His eyes tight. His mouth set in a hard line like he was angry and her legs faltered and she sat back down. What took her by surprise was the look in his eyes. Sad hurt angry confused.

Dredd... her heart sank even further down in her chest. Constricting almost to the point that she couldn't breath or maybe she was holding her breath she wasn't sure. She'd rather live every day like she has rather than look into those hazel pools of pain set on his face. It killed her not knowing the cause. She just wanted to fix it. To see those rare smiles and hearty jokes. His smart mouth. She wanted to break the walls he built around himself. He let her in a few times. She held onto that thought like it was a life line.

" Cas..." his voice was low and husky and full of pain.

She nearly died hearing him use her pet name in such a heart breaking way. She shifted not saying anything.

Waiting.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he ran his hand through his unruly hair.

"I…. I can't go through another day like yesterday...I just can't " His voice was barely above a whisper.

Before she could respond he went on so she stayed still staring at him wide eyed. She didn't understand what he was saying.

" When I couldn't find you... I panicked. I nearly killed some one to get what I needed to know... and when I found you I nearly died. I can't go through that again Cas... I can't "

Moments passed before she let go of the breathe she'd been holding in. Her head dizzy as a result. Whats he trying to say?

" I... What are you saying? " She suddenly felt a prick of panic. Was he ending their work relationship? Or …... She was floored. No.!

He looked at her. Really looked at her. Like he could see every cell of her. She wanted to pull her blanket across her shoulders. To cover herself. She felt exposed. Her body tensed. Ready for some unseen blow she wasn't ready for. She felt the sting of tears building behind her lids. She fought them back swallowing a large lump in her throat. She wanted so badly to run. If he didn't want her any more. If he didn't want to work together any more than she was out. She trusted no one else besides Him and she couldn't see herself putting her life in some one elses hands. His hands were the only place she felt safe. She just couldn't.

" Dredd?" her voice was meek and shallow.

He locked his eyes on hers and stared hard. His mouth twitched and she sat further back into the couch. She wanted to die rather than hear him say it was over. All of it.

Suddenly her mind was over taken by images of them together. Both on the job and in bed together. It was like a tidal wave of emotion and images. Overwhelmed she closed her eyes. She could feel the panic the fear the Anger , hate and self loathing and betrayal. Pain resonating through her whole body. She cringed into the couch. The tea slipping from her weak fingers shattering on the floor.

Neither of them moved.

And then she gasped. Images of her flooded her mind. The way he saw her. Things she didn't know he noticed. Things she didn't realize she did. One image of her biting her thumb nail as she watched him working out. The longing on her face. Was it that obvious? The way he saw her the first night he stayed with her. How his body reacted. The panic he felt when his hands started removing his helmet .How after he felt re leaf and craved more She blushed and he smirked. And like a tidal wave she felt the full force of his feelings for her. It scared the shit outta her. Her eyes popped open and she stared at him bemused. His eyes were shut tight. His hands fisted at his sides. His jaw tense and looked like marble. His face was angled down and she felt his fear. Fear that she would reject him. And shame for feeling fear.

He loves her. He felt betrayed by his emotions. But he was tired. Tired of fighting it.

She saw how he saw her the day before. Tied up bloody. The rage he felt when he busted through the door. How his hand moved with his law maker. One shot to the head in a swift motion as he made his way to the room where he could hear a man in pain. The pain he felt as he turned into the room and the shame he felt allowing her to be put in that room.

On weak knees she stood. Inching towards him slowly and his whole frame went ridged.

She bent over looking him in the face. Stone. Slowly she reached up touching his jaw softly. Running her fingers over his five o'clock shadow. He relaxed ever so slightly under her touch. She felt a twinge of hope in him and she lost it. She throw her self at him. Her mouth crashing down on his. Throwing her arms around his neck she pulled him tightly to her body and she tried to force all the love and pain and all the emotions she felt into that kiss. She needed him to know she felt the same.

His hands reached up cupping her face. One hand moving into her hair pulling her impossibly closer deepening the kiss.

Pulling away they gasped for air.

" Dredd..."

His mouth found hers again. Lost in his own emotions. He didn't want her. He needed her. She made him human. Made him want to seek normality. To loose himself in her. He didn't want the thrill of the job any more. Though he wasn't going to give it up either. Not unless she asked him. He'd give up everything just to keep her right where she was at. In his arms. Safe.

Safe. She hummed into his mouth. Savoring his taste. His scent. The feel of him.

When she pulled away from his kiss his eyes were bright. A Smile playing on his lips. This was a Dredd she could get to know well. She smiled shyly at him.

Capturing her mouth again they fell into a blissful rainy afternoon.

God if her job didn't kill her his Love was going to. A Death she'd happily repeat every single minute of every day.


	7. Thank You!

To All my Reader's.

I wanted to post a Thank You to all who Reviewed , Favorited and Followed this story and My self. I haven't replied to the most resent reviews since I haven't gotten on FF . Net as of late aside from uploading the last chapter of Fire and Ice.

I'm really happy with how this story turned out and Very pleased that ya'll enjoyed it as much as ya'll have said in your reviews. It means the world to me so again Thank You All from the bottom of my Heart.!

From You're Humble Writer

DA. Whisper


End file.
